Eyes of Life Tập 3 Chương 2
Chương 2 Tôi không nhớ nổi mình đã thiếp đi trong bao lâu. Lần đầu tiên suốt một khoảng thời gian dài, tôi có một giấc ngủ không mộng mị. Sự dày vò mỗi khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt vấy máu của Aoi trong mơ không còn xuất hiện nữa. Khi tôi giật mình tỉnh giấc, trời đã sáng. Một mẩu bánh mì đen cùng với một bát nước lã đã được đặt trong lồng. Đó là khẩu phần của tôi trong cả ngày hôm nay. Là khẩu phần chung của tất cả các nô lệ ở nơi này. Tôi cầm mẩu bánh của mình lên, nhìn ngó nó từ nhiều góc. Trông thế nào cũng chẳng giống đồ ăn cho người, thế nhưng... chẳng có gì hơn thế ở đây cả. Nghĩ như thế, tôi định đưa nó lên cắn một miếng, song lại tình cờ liếc sang lồng nhốt bên cạnh. <...> Tai mèo-chan dường như đang cố tiết kiệm phần bánh mì của mình. Tôi thấy mẩu bột đen sì đó được em bấu từng miếng dè dặt trong khi bụng réo lên không ngừng. Những đứa trẻ khác bằng tuổi em đáng lí ra phải được ăn uống đầy đủ, nhưng cô bé trước mặt tôi thậm chí còn không có quyền làm người nữa. Mới chỉ có một tuần, trông em đã gần như kiệt sức. Khác hoàn toàn với tôi, kẻ bề ngoài chẳng có gì thay đổi so với khi mới tới. Dù sao kĩ năng tự hồi phục của tôi vẫn giữ cơ thể tôi sống tốt dù không ăn gì. Thế nhưng, tôi vẫn thấy đói, và các hoạt động sinh lí vẫn diễn ra bình thường. Chỉ là hơi mệt một chút thôi. Tôi nhặt lấy mẩu bánh mì của mình, và gọi: "Này, tai mèo-chan!" Cô bé hơi giật mình, sau đó quay sang nhìn tôi với vẻ thắc mắc: Tai mèo... là em ạ? "Ừ, đón lấy này." Tôi điềm nhiên lẳng mẩu bánh của mình sang ngay khi Tai mèo-chan vừa quay lại. Mẩu bột đen bay một đường vòng cung tuyệt đẹp trên không trung, lọt qua khe hở giữa hai chấn song một cách chuẩn xác, và rớt xuống ngay giữa hai đùi của con bé. Thật phục mình quá đi mất~~ Thường thì tôi sẽ ném trúng chấn song cơ~~ đây là phần bánh của onee-san mà ạ? Con bé trông khá bối rối khi nhận lấy phần bánh đó. "Ừ. Anh không cần chúng đâu, nên em cứ lấy nó đi." Dĩ nhiên là nói dối rồi~ Nói dối là không nên, nhưng một lời nói dối thiện chi thì không hại gì. Đấy là nếu bỏ qua cái sự thật rằng dạ dày tôi cũng đang réo òng ọc. N-nhưng, em không thể làm thế được. Onee-san sẽ bị đói mất. "Không sao đâu. Anh không thấy đói, thế nên cứ ăn đi." N-nhưng... "Được rồi mà. Chỉ cần giữ nó và ăn đi, được chứ?" Tôi nhấn giọng mạnh và mỉm cười. Dù đôi mắt này không còn sự đáng sợ như xưa, tôi nghĩ cách mà tôi cười vẫn có thể gọi là 'mỉm cười mà vẫn thấy đáng sợ'. Tôi không chắc nó có tác dụng không, nhưng Tai mèo-chan đã thôi viêc cố trả tôi mẩu bánh mì và ôm nó vào lòng. Tôi rời mắt khỏi em và húp một hơi hết nửa bát nước của mình. "Tởm quá..." Vị như nước đái ngựa ấy. Mấy hộp thức uống dinh dưỡng của Nhật Bản vốn đã nổi danh là vị như shit, thế mà bây giờ tôi chỉ ước thứ nước trong bát là dung dịch dinh dưỡng tổng hợp đó. Chí ít, chúng cũng không bốc mùi như thế này. Vẫn còn một chút thời gian trước khi 'hình phạt' của tôi đến. tôi thư giãn tựa mình ra sau, đưa mắt một lượt quanh căn phòng đã sáng lên mờ mờ nhờ mấy chiếc cửa thông khí nho nhỏ tít trên cao. Mấy ngày trước, tôi nhớ có tới bảy cái lồng có người trong này, còn giờ một trong số đó đã trống hoác. Người trong đó vốn là một trong những người lớn tuổi nhất trong căn phòng này, có lẽ là vào khoảng trung niên hay sao đó. Tôi cũng không muốn nói xấu người khác, nhưng thiết nghĩ một bà cô già, lại còn thêm vẻ gầy gò và rách rưới do thiếu ăn lâu ngày như thế, thì đâu còn 'bán' được nữa chứ? Nhưng nếu không phải đã bị bán, không lẽ là được phóng thích sao? Tôi đã bỏ lỡ gì trong mấy ngày qua à? "-- Này. Bà chị đằng đó ơi." Sau một hồi nhìn quanh, tôi cất tiếng gọi người trong chiếc lồng gần tôi chỉ sau Tai mèo-chan. Quấy rối người khác trong bữa ăn là không tốt, nên tôi sẽ quấy rầy bà chị đó vì bả mới chỉ định ăn thôi. Trông người đó như một người phụ nữ trung niên tàn tạ. Bộ đồ rách bẩn thỉu phủ lên cơ thể chỉ có da bọc xương trông vô cùng thê thảm.Khuôn mặt dài và bộ má đã hõm lại của cô ta kết hợp với mái tóc xoã đi che hết nửa khuôn mặt, đã biến người phụ nữ đó thành một người trông như quái nữ The Grudge phiên bản hai vậy. Tào lao thế cũng đủ rồi nhỉ. Trông như cổ không nghe thấy tôi, vi vậy nên tôi cất tiếng lần nữa. "Cô gì đó ơi, cháu muốn hỏi một chút." Lần này, tôi xưng hô kính cẩn hơn và nâng cổ lên một bậc. Phản ứng lại một cách chậm chạp, người đó quay về phía tôi... sau đó nhìn tôi và cười. Nụ cười như ma quỷ. cô nhóc ngu ngốc phung phí khẩu phần ăn và cả mạng sống của mình mỗi ngày cần gì ở ta thế? Cái lời thoại này làm tôi có cảm giác như mình đang nói chuyện với phù thuỷ rừng sâu. Và mắc gì mà biệt danh của tôi lại dài đến khó nhớ thế? Tôi chẳng muốn đáp lại bằng câu 'Cô đặt biệt danh dở tệ' tí nào, vì cuộc nói chuyện sẽ đi vào ngõ cụt nếu tôi thử. Bất quá, tôi gượng cười và hỏi: "Cháu chỉ muốn hỏi một chút thôi ạ..." thử xem, cô nương. "À... người trong lồng bên kia đã đi đâu rồi ạ?" Tôi chỉ tay về phía cái lồng trống hoác bên đó và ngập ngừng hỏi. Nó không thực sự là điều quan trọng đến nỗi tôi phải biết bằng được, nhưng nếu bạn hỏi tôi, tôi sẽ nói là tôi tò mò. nhóc quen cô ta à? Thông tục của thế giới này là gọi người ít tuổi hơn bằng 'nhóc con' hay gì đại loại thế chăng? "Dạ không... Chỉ là tò mò thôi ạ. Cô liệu có biết chứ?" thừa rồi nhóc. Chuyện thé giới bên ngoài có thể lúc này ta không còn nắm được, nhưng cả ngày chỉ ở trong căn phòng này thì có muốn không biết cũng khó ấy chứ. "Vậy..." mà, chuyện này cũng có liên quan đến nhóc mà nhỉ. Cũng đến lúc rồi mà. Kukukuku... Chẳng hiểu vì sao, tiếng cười của cô ta làm tôi lạnh hết cả sống lưng. Giống như nó vọng từ âm ti lên vậy. Mà sao lại cười vào lúc này chứ? Trông vào người phụ nữ mang vẻ ngoài như một ác linh, tôi nuốt cục nước đang nghẹn trong cổ họng xuống, vừa phát run lên vì thứ khí tức kì lạ mà cô ta phát ra. Một lát sau, người phụ nữ ngừng cười, và hắng giọng. có nghe đám quản nô nói gì đêm qua chứ? "... Vâng? Ý cô là?" đưa nhóc tới đấu trường ấy. "À..." Ngẫm lại mới thấy đúng là có vụ đó thật. Mà nó liên quan gì ở đây? ta, người trong cái lồng ấy, bị đem tới đấu trường làm mồi cho quái vật rồi. "Eh?" Tôi thốt lên dầy bất ngờ. Vì nhiều lí do. Nguyên nhân là một chuyện. Tôi vì quậy phá quá nhiều thì còn hiểu được, chứ thế quái nào một người phụ nữ chỉ ru rú xó lồng cả ngày lại bị mang đi ném vào đấu trường. Hai nữa, làm mồi cho quái vật là thế nào? phải thôi. Bà ta cũng khá già rồi mà vẫn chưa được ai mua. Cứ để đó cũng chỉ tổ làm cục nợ, nên bọn chúng cũng phải giải quyết thôi. Ra là thế sao. Nhưng còn... thắc mắc sao ta lại nói 'làm mồi cho quái vật' hả? Đừng bảo nhóc chưa từng nghe đến cái đấu trường này nhé? Người ở thế giới này ai cũng có skill hack não hở? Hỏi thì toàn mấy câu khó hiểu, xong lại đọc được hết cả ý nghĩ của người ta thế? Hết Azure giờ đến cả người này sao? Quyền riêng tư ở đâu mất rồi? "Cháu chưa từng nghe đến nó ở Vulcanus..." Onee-san đến từ Tiểu quốc sao? Cuộc nói chuyện đột ngột bị xen vào bởi Tai mều-chan. Trông như em đã hoàn tất bữa sáng của mình một cách gọn gàng rồi. Dù nói 'gọn gàng' trong bộ dạng nhếch nhác như chúng tôi lúc này có vẻ không được hợp lí cho lắm... vào lúc người khác đang nói chuyện là thói quen xấu đấy, tiểu thư nhỏ. vâng- c-c-c-chấu chin nhỗi... Đừng lắp bắp tới mức líu cả lưỡi lại như thế chứ. Để cứu cánh cho Tai mèo-chan, tôi xen vào giữa họ. "Mà bỏ qua đã... sao nghe em nói giống như chúng ta không phải đang ở Vulcanus vậy?" Ơ thì... Trông em dường như vẫn còn rất bối rối, nên tôi quay qua người còn lại. Đừng bảo nhóc không biết nhé? chúng ta... ta đang ở trại nô lệ... thuộc thủ đô của Đại đế quốc Hartzena... "Ớ?" Tôi vừa nhận ra một sự thật cay đắng. Kế hoạch đào thoát của mình vừa được quăng thẳng vào một bãi shit. Part 2 Xin chào. Là chàng trai đáng thương vừa mới nhận ra sự phũ phàng của thực tại, Rei đây. Tôi chỉ là vừa mới đối mặt với địa ngục khi nhận ra tất cả nỗ lực bao lâu nay đều vô ích thôi mà. Tôi vẫn ổn. Sagami still daijobu~ (Thím nào mà biết câu này thì hắn là... à thôi...) Chả có hứng đùa lúc này gì cả. Tôi đã vạch ra một kế hoạch để thoát khỏi đây. Tôi cũng đã lên kế hoạch chạy trốn và tìm Aoi cùng với Azure ngay sau đó. Vì bản thân vẫn còn là chủ nhân của Azure, và như em nói thì chúng tôi có thể cảm nhận được vị trí của nhau- tôi thậm chí đã để Azure mang Aoi đi ngay trước khi ngất đi sau khi bị chém. Có điều... đấy là khi tôi không bị đưa ra ngoại quốc. Cũng như Azure nói, sự kết nối giữa chúng tôi không hiệu nghiệm nếu khoảng cách vượt quá 30km. Cũng có nghĩa là, nếu giờ tôi thoát khỏi đây, cơ hội tìm được họ cũng là dưới 1%. Ấy là chưa kể khả năng đào thoát thành công của tôi vừa tụt xuống còn một chữ số nữa. Là một chữ số đó. Trên chốn đất khách quê người này, tôi chẳng cách nào thoát khỏi tai mắt của một tổ chức buôn nô lớn tới mức lan cả tầm hoạt động ra ngoài nước cả. "Haizz..." Thở hắt ra một hơi, tôi lôi theo mớ xích lòng thòng dưới chân mình đi tới khu vực chuồng thú, kéo theo sau là một cái thùng gỗ gắn bánh xe chứa đầy ắp thức ăn cùng với vô số phụ kiện lỉnh kỉnh treo xung quanh. Lúc này, nhiệm vụ của tôi là chăm sóc cho lũ thú của trại nô lệ. Nói là thú, nhưng dĩ nhiên nó không phải mấy chú cún cưng, mèo nhỏ hay ngựa tốt đâu. Tôi cũng không phủ nhận là không có cún hay mèo, nhưng mà... ... chúng nó toàn bọn quái thai dị dạng, như con sói lửa nanh dài trước mặt tôi đây chẳng hạn. Nó làm tôi có cảm giác tôi sẽ không nuôi chó nữa nếu có thể quay về thế giới cũ ấy. "Hầy... kệ đi, làm cho xong nào..." Tôi thở dài và lấy ra một mẩu thịt tươi từ một xô treo bên hông chiếc thùng kéo lớn. Ngay lúc đó... "Ah!!" Một ngọn lửa đỏ liếm vào mặt tôi làm tôi giật mình nhảy lùi lại. Chưa kịp hoàn hồn, một cọc băng từ con Quỷ miêu phóng ra từ trong chuồng và cắt qua má tôi. Mấy ngày trước chúng vốn không thế này. Chỉ là tôi đã cho chúng ăn quen rồi nên chúng vui mừng khi tôi đến đó thôi, chỉ cần nhìn qua là biết mà... Đám này tuy trông hung dữ nhưng dù sao cũng có thể thuần phục thôi mà. Tôi chống tay đứng dậy, đoạn xách miếng thịt sống lên và tiến tới chuồng con sói lửa lần nữa. "Tao sẽ giết mày!!!!!" Miếng thịt được nướng chín và tôi ăn luôn một nửa. Part 3 Gần đây tôi bắt đầu cảm thấy vị của thức ăn tệ dần đi. Thậm chí đến ăn thịt cũng không còn ngon nữa. Dù hơi tội nghiệp cho con cún đó vì bị tôi chén mất nửa khẩu phần, nhưng tôi nghĩ nó nên mừng vì tôi khong ăn hết. Nếu vị giác vẫn còn như xưa, có lẽ tôi sẽ ăn hết thật. Dù sao thì, cuối cùng tôi cũng gần xong cái hình phạt khốn nạn này cho ngày hôm nay rồi. Cho lũ thú đó ăn đã khiến cho bộ đồ của tôi tả tơi hết cả. Thảo nào mà đó gọi là hình phạt. Sau khi ném miếng thịt cuối cùng treo bên ngoài chiếc thùng gỗ vào lồng của con hắc beo, tôi kéo cả cái thùng nặng nề lẫn những thứ trong đó hướng đến cái chuồng lớn nhất trong cả khu. Xét về độ lớn của nó, dễ phải to hơn 18 cái chuồng tôi đã đi nãy giờ cộng lại. Chưa kể, vô số ma pháp gia cường đã được vẽ lên bên ngoài lồng biến nó thành một cơ sở kiến cố chống lại được cả đòn tấn công vật lí từ một con rồng. Sở dĩ nó to một cách kì quái như thế cũng là do kích cỡ của thứ bên trong nó. Bạn biết vì sao tôi có thể chắc chắn rằng kết giới của cái phòng giam xập xệ bằng gỗ này có thể chặn được đòn tấn công của cả một con rồng không? "Tôi đến rồi đây." Đó là vì- nó được tạo ra để nhốt một con rồng. Ngay sau khi tôi mở cửa, khí lạnh tràn ra ngoài làm tê buốt từ cơ thể tới nhận thức của tôi. Phải mất tới vài giây sau, tôi mới như sực tỉnh mà kéo cái xe kéo vào. "H-hắt xì... lạnh quá." Trong khi cọ sát cơ thể không ngừng để giữ ấm, tôi đóng cánh cửa gỗ và nhìn vào trung tâm căn phòng. Nằm cuộn mình ở đó, là một sư hiện diện được cho rằng chi đứng dưới thần thánh. Một sinh vật mạnh mẽ có được sự kinh nể từ cả các loài thống trị bầu trời và mặt đất. Một con Rồng băng. Xét về chiều cao, nó cao chừng mười mét với hai sải cánh lớn quặp lại bên mình. Tôi luôn chỉ thấy nó nằm dưới sàn đất, nên không thể chắc được, song nếu tính về chiều dài, có lẽ chiều dọc sẽ tới hai mươi mấy mét nếu cả đuôi. Không chắc đó đã là lớn hay bé, vì tôi đã được gặp rồng bao giờ đâu. Với cơ thể đồ sộ đó, nó lại trông khá mệt mỏi. Tôi từng nghe Rồng là loài sinh vật hung hăng sẵn sàng tấn công bất cứ ai lại gần chúng. Trước tôi, dường như cũng có cả đống nô lệ khác làm mồi cho nó khi mang thức ăn tới rồi. Ấy thế mà, kẻ thống trị trước mặt tôi đây chằng hề có vẻ gì là hung dữ cả. Hướng cặp sừng non ra ngoài, nó chỉ gối bộ hàm to bự của mình lên phần bệ đá được xây cao lên trong khi không ngừng phát ra những tiếng nho nhỏ và nhìn tôi, giống như đang bảo 'còn chờ gì nữa, mau đút cho ta ăn đi chứ.' vậy. "Được rồi, làm nũng quá đấy-" Có thể chỉ là tôi tưởng tượng ra thôi. Nó trông giống bị ốm hơn. Có lẽ đó là do tác dụng của ấn chú trên mấy chiếc còng sắt đang khóa lấy tứ chi của nó. Tôi thở dài và kéo thùng thức ăn tới ngay trước mõm con rồng. Vì vị trí xuất phát của tôi là từ bên hông nó, tôi vẫn có thể vừa đi vừa quan sát lớp vảy màu xanh lam óng ánh như đá quý của Băng long. Màu xanh, quả là hợp so với việc nó là một con rồng băng mạnh mẽ. Vảy rồng nổi danh là thứ khoáng thạch quý được đúc kết từ ma lực, nó có khả năng chặn được bất kì thứ vũ khí nào- nghe đâu, thậm chí cả với Thánh kiếm của Anh hùng. Bên dưới nó, còn có lớp da siêu cứng với khả năng kháng ma thuật kiệt xuất, vì thế nên chúng đều là những nguyên liệu quý hiếm được săn mua với giá cực cao. Ấy là chưa kể, với móng vuốt và những đòn tấn công Ma thuật cấp độ Cổ đại của mình khiến việc săn Rồng trở nên vô cùng khó khăn, thì những nguyên liệu từ chúng lại càng có giá. À, tuy nhiên, tôi không hề có ý định 'xin' một mẩu vảy rồng đem bán nếu thoát khỏi đây đâu nhé? Hoàn toàn không nhé? T-tôi chỉ là... có nghĩ về nó một chút mà thôi, chỉ có thế thôi. "Đ-được rồi. Tới đây." Sau một hồi chật vật, cuối cùng tôi cũng đã kéo được cái xe tới trước mặt Băng long. Một mùi thơm nhè nhẹ của thịt nướng phảng phất ra từ tấm nắp để hé, khiến cho nó không kìm lòng được, ngay lập tức tránh khỏi tấm thềm đá tôi dùng để lót thức ăn. "Thực đơn hôm nay có vẻ là nguyên một con bò." Tôi vừa nói, vừa khệ nệ vác con bò đã được xẻ làm tư đặt từng miếng lên thềm đá. Màu thịt bị nướng xém cùng với mùi thơm nghi ngút bốc lên làm tôi thoáng rung động một chút, song cái lạnh từ cái tủ lạnh khổng lồ này làm tôi run cầm cập. Mà, thịt đó cũng là do tôi nướng cả đấy, chứ bằng không tên này đã phải xực nguyên con bò còn sống rồi. Cũng là nhờ tên Sói lửa nanh dài đã hợp tác sau khi tôi thoả thuận với nửa miếng thịt còn lại nữa. Dường như ít khi được ăn thịt đã chín, nên nó có vẻ quý tôi hơn những người đưa thức ăn khác. (T-tôi sẽ ăn nó.) "Ờ, đừng để ý tơi tôi." Nhân tiện thì, Thông dịch dường như có thể giúp tôi hiểu cả tiếng của quái vật đấy chứ, miễn là tôi muốn thử. Ít nhất thì, việc giao tiếp với tên này (con rồng) khá hiệu quả trong mấy ngày qua. Nó cũng là người... mà không, là sinh vật duy nhất biết rõ kế hoạch đào thoát của tôi. Giờ kế hoạch đã thất bại, tôi cũng nên nói với nó một tiếng. Do đó, tôi ngồi lên cái còng dày cộp tới cả mét đang khoá chặt hai chân trước của nó, vừa thở nhẹ. "Này, ăn thì cứ ăn đi, nhưng có thể nghe tôi nói chút không?" (Ừm. *chóp chép*) "Tình hình là kế hoạch thất bại rồi." (Ừ. *nhai nhai*) "Tôi vừa nhận ra tôi đang ở quá xa so với mục tiêu của mình. Kể cả bây giờ có thoát ra, thì cũng chẳng làm gì được cả... này, cậu có đang nghe không đấy?" (Có mà. *nuốt*) "Rõ ràng là chẳng để tâm gì cả." (T-Tôi vẫn nghe đấy chứ.) Băng long rời khỏi bữa ăn còn đang dang dở và cố gắng nói như đang thanh minh. Nói là nói, nó giống như đang gầm vào mặt tôi hơn... này, dừng lại, ta chết cóng bây giờ. Giờ mà kích hoạt được skill nào kiểu kiểu như "Kháng nhiệt" thì tốt quá. Mà tôi làm quái có skill nào như thế chứ, (Thế vậy... Rei định bỏ cuộc à?) "Bỏ cuộc? Tất nhiên là không nhưng... còn cách nào khác chứ? Quá nhiều tình huống không dự tính đã phá hỏng hầu hết kế hoạch rồi, với cả tôi lại còn bị bắt đến đấu trường nữa chứ..." (Gì? Rei đến đấu trường á?) "... Ừ? Sao vậy? Cậu biết nó là gì sao?" Làm ơn giải thích đi. Hãy giải thích và giúp Rei-chan hết bối rối ngay lúc này nào~ (Ừ... Nếu đúng là bị đưa vào đó, tôi ngờ rằng chúng đang muốn giết cô đó, Rei.) Là một con rồng mà mi ăn nói lịch sự ghê đó. Bỏ qua chuyện đó nữa.... "Muốn giết là sao?" (Về cơ bản thì, Đấu trường là nơi tổ chức các cuộc giao chiến giữa những con quái vật với nhau.) "Nhưng tôi đâu phải quái vật?" (Đó cũng là nơi để trừng phạt các nô lệ không vâng lời hoặc không thể bán nổi nữa. Sau cùng, những khán giả trên khán đài sẽ tận hưởng mản chém giết dưới võ đài và trả thêm tiền nếu chúng vừa ý.) "Nghe có vẻ đáng sợ nhỉ?" (Cô vừa nghe tới một trong những cách đáng sợ nhất để chết đấy. Bọn chúng không bao giờ kết thúc bằng một nhát đâu. Lũ khán giả đều là bọn bệnh hoạn thích thú với máu thịt của người khác, nên những đấu sĩ luôn cố mua vui cho chúng bằng mấy trò tra tấn khi đối thủ của chúng vẫn còn sống.) Nghe tới đây, trước mắt tôi hiện ra hình ảnh một tên cơ bắp đang dùng con dao cùn cắt từng bộ phận của mình ra. (Trong trường hợp đối thủ là nữ, họ thường bị hiếp dâm trước khi chết.) Thật kinh tởm. Ơn chúa tôi là nam. (If you have a hole, it's a way :3 ) (Nếu cậu chiến thắng trận đầu tiên, chúng sẽ có lời hứa giải phóng cậu sau khi chiến thắng năm trận... Có điều, chúng chẳng đáng tin đâu.) Ồ, vậy là tôi sẽ được thả nếu thắng đủ năm trận sao... "Mà sao cậu lại rành về chuyện này thế?" (Đó là chuyện ai cũng biết mà. Chưa kể... tôi cũng là ải cuối cùng ngăn cậu có được chiến thắng cuối cùng nữa...) "Eh? Boss cuối?" Tôi vừa nghe thấy điều gì đó đáng kinh ngạc thì phải? Category:Eyes of life